La tour de Babel
by NotreDame
Summary: Encore une fois, les chevaliers de l'espoir protègent la déesse Athéna de l'un des maux les plus énervants de l'univers.


Disclaimer : ceci est une fiction de fan. Je l'ai écrite pour rigoler, pas pour me faire de l'argent, ni pour nuire à Masami Kurumada.

_La tour de Babel_

Au moins une fois par an avait lieu la grande assemblée du sanctuaire. Théoriquement, tous les chevaliers devaient s'y trouver présents, quel que soit leur rang, à moins d'être morts ou en train de bouder. Pour une fois, Saori constata que presque tout le monde était là. Cependant, certains de ses chevaliers avaient du mal à suivre. Seiya en particulier se retenait de bailler. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Tout le monde savait que ce gamin plein d'énergie et passablement immature avait du mal à tenir en place, alors pourquoi lui demander de rester assis sur une chaise pendant une heure ? C'était de la torture !

Les autres faisaient au moins semblant d'être réveillés. D'ailleurs, Seiya se leva d'un bond quand une sonnerie retentit, puis se rassit en constatant que c'était le téléphone. Tandis que Saori décrochait, il grogna quelque chose à propos des gens qui interdisent les portables mais ramènent leur propre téléphone.

\- Allo… dit Saori. Non… J'ai déjà une mutuelle… Non, je ne suis pas intéressée… Non… Non… Au revoir !

Elle raccrocha et Seiya se rendormit jusqu'à la sonnerie suivante. Cette fois-ci encore, Saori décrocha :

\- Allo… Non, je n'ai pas de conjoint… Des lasagnes ? Non… Non… Je n'ai rien contre les lasagnes surgelées mais non… Au revoir !

\- Mais moi, j'aime bien ça, les lasagnes ! protesta le chevalier de Pégase tandis qu'elle raccrochait.

\- Télévendeur ! murmura Shun, assit à côté de lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Son numéro est sur une liste de télévendeurs. Elle est en train de se faire harceler ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

Seiya haussa les épaules. Jusque-là, il pensait que ces télévendeurs n'étaient sûrement pas très méchants. Il déchanta au bout du troisième appel, quand Saori déclina un abonnement à un club de gym.

\- Passe-moi le prochain ! cria-t-il tandis qu'elle raccrochait.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Saori, qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, reprit le fil de la réunion. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna et Saori le tendit à Seiya, qui s'écria :

\- Allo ?

\- Allo, je travaille pour la grande voyante Madame Irma, répondit une voix féminine au bout du fil. Elle a de grande nouvelles pour vous sur le plan sentimental et professionnel mais il y a aussi une personne jalouse qui vous veut du mal. Voulez-vous en savoir plus ?

Seiya, qui avait compris que la soi-disant voyante voulait lui faire appeler un numéro surtaxé, lui répondit en japonais d'aller se faire voir. Ensuite, au lieu de raccrocher, il tendit le téléphone à Shun en lui clignant de l'œil.

Toujours poli, Shun s'excusa de la part de Seiya, mais il le fit en somali, une langue dont il avait appris les bases pendant sa formation.

Hyoga lui prit le téléphone des mains et lui expliqua, en russe, que sa maman n'était sûrement pas fière d'elle.

Shiryu prit le relais en parlant chinois. Et ainsi de suite. Le téléphone traversa la pièce, chaque personne qui l'attrapait rajoutant une ou deux phrases dans une langue différente. Une personne parfaitement polyglotte aurait pu identifier deux ou trois blagues, le début d'une recette de cuisine, une comptine pour enfants, l'adresse d'un parking et une citation de Shakespeare. On se serait crus dans la tour de Babel.

La fausse voyante raccrocha alors que Shaina était en train de l'insulter copieusement en italien. Ce fut une grosse déception pour Kiki, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de parler et qui aurait adoré raconter tout un tas de bêtises. Hilare, Saori reprit le téléphone.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Ça au moins, c'est efficace.

\- On recommence à chaque coup de fil jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent ? suggéra Seiya, qui trouvait cette récréation bien plus drôle que la réunion à proprement parler.

\- D'accord. J'imagine qu'ils vont vite retirer mon numéro de leurs listes, de toute façon. On fait une pause ?

C'est ainsi que les chevaliers de l'espoir sauvèrent leur déesse du danger maléfique des télévendeurs.

La fin !

Ps : si vous êtes télévendeur, je m'excuse. Ce n'est pas contre vous.


End file.
